A Little Bit of Spice
by writer2death
Summary: Bucky proposes that he and Maddie add a little something to their relationship to keep things interesting. Maddie takes this the wrong way and storms out. So when Bucky later finds her in the arms of another man, what will they do? Intended Pre-WWII but there's no real time marker. One-shot. Rated for smutty content and language.


**A Little Bit of Spice**

Maddie sat at the bar, sipping her scotch on the rocks a little faster than she normally would have. She almost couldn't believe what Bucky had said to her. Even the thought of it made her –. "Excuse me, bartender. Could I have another?" she asked, polishing the last of her drink off. The bartender took her drink and refilled it, taking her money off the bar and giving her the change. She took another sip, reliving what happened in her head.

 _"You can't be serious," Maddie said. "We don't need a spark. We had that. It's what started this whole relationship."_

 _Bucky adjusted in his place on the couch next to her. "I know that, I just think we should rejuvenate the relationship by, I don't know, being more inventive in bed." He bent in for a kiss, but was halted by her words._

 _"So our sex isn't good enough for you."_

 _"That's not what I said!" Bucky exclaimed, leaning away from her. "I just think that it would be fun to be inventive a bit and make things a little more… interesting."_

 _"Interesting?" Maddie stared at him expectantly._

 _"Yeah, I mean, we have a great time, but we've been together for a while now and it's always a good idea to keep things new in a relationship."_

 _He was trying. She recognized that. It still stung hearing that sex with her wasn't satisfying for him. "So, you can't get off anymore doing what we've always done?"_

 _"No! That's not it at all!"_

 _"Then what is it?!" she exclaimed, standing from the couch. Her hands found her hips and she glared down at his still seated position._

 _Bucky stuttered a bit before he found his words. "I just think that, um, we, uh, should spice things up a bit."_

 _"And spicing things up for you means giving you another woman to have sex with?!"_

 _"No! That's not –."_

 _"No, save it." She walked to the door, grabbing her purse off of the table. "Have sex with as many women as you want, Bucky." She opened the door and looked back at him. "When I come back home, I expect you to be out of here."_

The door slammed in her head and she winced at the memory. _'I just can't believe he proposed a threesome,'_ she thought. _'I mean, am I not good enough for him anymore? What the hell?!"_ She swung back her arm, finishing her drink and slid it forward. "Can I get one more, please?"

He smiled at her knowingly. "You know, 'one more' is my bread and butter," he replied, pouring her another drink. He sat it in front of her. "And by my count, that's about your third, 'one more'."

Maddie sighed and picked up the glass, sloshing around the liquid inside for a bit. "Yeah, I'm sure there'll be at least a few more 'one mores' from me." She had a sip and sat the drink back down before looking back at the bartender. "What's your name?"

He smirked. "Well, I respond to about anything, from 'Hey Asshole' to 'Hey Barkeep', but I usually go by Andrew."

She giggled a bit. "Well, Andrew, it's nice to meet you."

Maddie and Andrew talked the rest of the night. It was a nice release from worrying about Bucky not being sexually attracted to her anymore. Before she knew it, the bar was closing and she was finishing off her last 'one more' drink.

Andrew wiped off the bar top and sat next to her. "So, who taught you to drink like that?" he asked, motioning to her glass half full of scotch. "Usually women order sweeter or fruitier drinks. Scotch on the rocks is not something I hear coming from such a feminine voice very often." He snickered and amended with, "Well, ever."

She laughed out loud. "Actually it was my…" She paused. _'It was Bucky,'_ she thought. And then, she remembered again.

 _"You look like you could use a drink."_

 _Maddie looked back at the man that had spoken to her. "Um, excuse me?" she asked._

 _"I just figured you'd be the type of woman that could handle a real drink as opposed to that fruity bullshit you seem to be sipping on now." He slid his glass across the bar. "Here. Try this."_

 _Maddie picked up the glass of brown liquid, sloshing it around a bit and then smelling it before finally putting it to her lips and taking a sip. "So is this a 'real drink' according to you?" she asked._

 _He scoffed and leaned against the bar, smirking down at her. "It's more real than that Cosmo that you're drinking."_

 _She took another sip and sat it down, sliding it to him. "It's alright I guess." She held her hand out to him. "Maddie Chase."_

 _"James Barnes," he said, taking her hand and shaking it. "But people usually call me Bucky."_

 _"Well, it's nice to meet you Bucky."_

"Um, it was an old friend that taught me to appreciate a good Scotch." Maddie smiled at Andrew as he took her glass and swilled it before taking a small sip. "You don't see many women ordering a Scotch on the rocks here?"

He smirked again. "Only the intelligent ones," he answered. "So no. Mostly airheads looking for a soldier to marry. None are like you."

As he leaned into her, Maddie couldn't help but think of Bucky once again. Because, yes, while he wanted to bring a third person into the mix, she couldn't help but think about how much she loved him.

But when Andrew leaned in to kiss her, she couldn't resist. She met him with her own lips. His tongue danced across her bottom lip lightly and she smiled into their kiss. He pulled away at that and rested his palm against her face. "What?" he asked, a smiled adorning his lips too.

"I don't know. I just… I'm happy. I kind of had a shitty night but I feel a lot better now."

"Well," he leaned closer, "what kind of bartender would I be if I didn't make sure that the prettiest lady in my bar had a good night?"

"Not a very good one, I guess."

"Exactly."

He kissed her again, one of his hands found her waist and the other found the back of her neck. Their kisses grew more intense as she grabbed onto his shirt collar. His tongue slipped between her lips and mingled with her own.

Just as she got the first button on his shirt undone, the door to the bar opened. Andrew pulled away, briefly calling out, "We're closed!" before resuming kissing her.

"Maddie?"

They pulled apart and again and Maddie turned around, looking wide eyed at the man standing in the doorway. "Bucky, what are you doing here?"

He looked hard between the two of them. "I packed up some of my stuff and left like you wanted. Then I decided that I wanted a drink. Didn't really expect to see you getting one too." He nodded to Andrew. "Looks like you were pretty parched."

Maddie rolled her eyes and got up. "Thanks for the drinks," she said to Andrew. She passed Bucky on her way out, shoving him out of her way with her shoulder.

As soon as she was out the door, Bucky was on her heels, following her. "Maddie, wait!"

"Why? So you can call me a slut? Even though you were the one that wanted to have some other woman in our bed."

"Would you just shut up and listen to me for once!?" He jogged a few steps and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby alley. Bucky shoved her up against a wall and put his hand over her mouth before she could scream out in protest. He pressed his body to hers and held her still as she resisted for a moment. "Quit Maddie," he grunted. "Watching you with that guy made me insanely jealous and…" he paused, looking her up and down, "… it turned me on."

Her eyebrows shot up and she was sure she heard him wrong. "Hn?!" she muffled out between his fingers. Then she finally noticed something hard pushing into her hip bone. _'He really is turned on!'_ she realized.

Bucky lowered his hand from her mouth and clasped the back of her neck. "I never said I wanted the third person to be a woman," he told her with a smirk. "Watching that bartender putting his hands all over you and shoving his tongue down your throat was…" He sighed and nuzzled her ear, his warm breath blowing across her skin and making her tingle. "It was incredibly hot," he whispered. He nipped at the lobe with his teeth and she let out an involuntary squeak of surprise.

"You thought me being with someone else was hot?" she asked.

He kissed down her neck as his hands slid down to her waist, digging his fingers into the fabric of her dress. "Incredibly. My heart was pounding with jealousy." His teeth grazed the skin of her throat. "And a little something else." He chuckled and pulled her against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bucky stood up right again and stared straight down at her. "So, do you forgive me for our fight earlier?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I guess so. Since it was just this big misunderstanding after all."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Good." He bent down, his hands sliding to her ass and picked her up. "Because I've wanted to ravage you since I saw you in that barstool with another man's lips on yours."

Maddie was about to chuckle a bit before he crashed his lips to hers passionately. She moaned into his mouth as she clung tightly to him. The feel of his fingers on her butt through the thin layer of her dress excited her as they kissed. It felt like they hadn't been fighting at all that night. No. It felt like they were back to when they first got together. Her heart was racing. She threaded her fingers through his hair and grabbed, tugging the strands in her grip.

Bucky made a sound almost like a growl into her mouth and pressed them closer together against the wall. Her shoulders scraped against the brick and gave her a chill of pain. She shivered, which Bucky took as encouragement. His hips ground into hers and she felt his belt through her underwear.

Maddie pulled away from him and he latched his lips onto her neck, biting and sucking her flesh there. "Bucky," she breathed. "We should take this back to our place. Someone could see us."

"Hn…" He licked her jaw lightly and then grinned at her, the tips of their noses barely touching. "Doesn't that excite you?" he asked eagerly. "The idea that we might be caught by some stranger in this alley. Or even better, someone we know." He released his hands from her ass and let her feet fall from around him to the ground. He knelt down in front of her, his hands sliding slowly up her silky smooth legs. He turned his gaze up to her face as she watched him. His fingers coiled around her panty line and he pulled them down. She stepped out of them and he tucked them into his pocket.

One of his hands replaced her panties as his other held onto her calf. His fingers parted her folds and gently massaged her. "Besides, I doubt you'd make it all the way home right now. You're positively drenched." He slipped one digit inside her and she laid her head back against the wall, letting out a small moan. "I think you like the idea of us possibly being caught."

"That's not it," she replied. _'That can't be it,'_ she thought. _'This is so raunchy. Who just does this sort of thing in the middle of an alley? I should put a stop to this. I mean, what if someone we know sees us. Oh God! What if Steve does! He's so innocent and sweet. What would he think of us? Or my mother! What if she caught us?'_

"What are you thinking of?" Bucky asked. "Cause whatever it is, you tightened around my finger just then."

She looked down at him. "I what?"

He stood, continuing his ministrations inside her. He rested his forearm against the wall by her head and leaned into her. "You were imagining being caught, weren't you?" he asked, smirking madly at her. "You see? You like it." He pressed his pelvis up against her hips. "And of course, you can tell that I like it." His stiff member poking at her through his pants and his face nuzzling her own made her sigh. "Why don't you be a sweetheart and get on your knees?"

Maddie scoffed a laugh at him and rolled her eyes as he kissed her cheek. Never the less, she did as suggested and got on her knees in front of him. Her fingers skillfully undid his belt, button and zipper. She pulled his pants down just enough to free his erection out from its constraints.

She licked her palm and started out with small strokes. After a moment, she put his dick to her lips and let her tongue glide along the shaft. He groaned as she took him in her mouth, leaning up against the wall behind her. "Oh, fuck, Maddie…" She hummed happily at the sound of her name as she continued. She could taste him leaking in anticipation. The fact that he was getting more and more turned on by her in this alley turned her on even more too and she could feel herself getting wetter at the thought.

Her mouth detached itself from his member and she kept her fingers coiled around it. "You were right, Bucky," she breathed, wiping her chin from the saliva that had sloppily found its way from her mouth. "This is exciting."

As she moved to replace her lips around him, his hand came down and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back up. "I know, right?" he said. He put his hands back on her ass and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms back around his neck as he maneuvered around, looking blindly for her entrance. "Don't be too loud, now," he whispered, a cocky smile adorning his lips. "We wouldn't want to be caught, would we?"

She snickered a bit as he placed another kiss on her just as he found her. His length plunged inside of her and they both moaned in sync. He began his thrusting, her hushed pants fueling him. "Bucky…" she breathed. "Mmm…"

"You like having me inside you, don't you baby?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Would you rather have that guy from the bar?"

"No. I want you Bucky."

"You want who?" He pushed in hard, holding her steadily against the cold bricks.

"You! You! I want you!" she cried.

He chuckled and kept a moderate but rough pace. His fingers dug into her skin underneath her dress and he bit her shoulder, strategically putting his ear by her lips that were still saying his name.

"Wait, Bucky," she whispered, pulling his hair so his head came back. "I think I heard someone."

He wriggled his eyebrows at her. "Thrilling, huh?"

"But –."

"Unless you want them to hear you, I suggest you bite your tongue, Maddie," he said. "Because I'm not stopping." He gave her another strong thrust that made her gasp and quickly shut her mouth tight. She buried her face in the nook between his neck and shoulder, muffling her sounds of pleasure with his shirt. "Oh fuck, I'm almost there."

"Me too," she mumbled against him.

Bucky had to hand it to her; she was trying _really hard_ not to make any noise. Fortunately for him, she was failing miserably. Her throaty cries pushed him even closer to the edge. He picked up the pace, plunging harder and faster into her than before. She held in a squeal and bit down into that nook she was smothering herself with. Her walls tightened around him and he felt the warm wetness envelope him as she came. "Oh my god…" she sighed.

The squeezing that her walls had done to him had him leap to his own finish line. He grunted as he pounded one last time inside her, spilling the contents of his dick throughout her. "Ah, fuck, Maddie…" He stood there, holding her still in place as they both caught their breath. Finally, he smiled at her and kissed her cheek affectionately. "What did I tell you?" He let go of her and she stood on her own two feet. "There's nothing wrong with trying a few new things to spice up a relationship." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out her panties.

Maddie rolled her eyes, smirked and took her underwear from him, stepping into it carefully as he held her up by her arm. "Shut up, Bucky." She stood up straight and grinned back at him. "You were right once in the last – what, year? – that we've been dating? Hardly worth bragging about."

He placed his hands on her waist and matched her grin with a sweet stare. "But definitely worth doing again, wouldn't you agree?"

She acted like she was thinking for a second. "Hmm… We'll see."

Maddie stirred her drink absent mindedly as she sat alone at a bar. It had been a week since her and Bucky's little escapade in the alley across town. She decided it'd be too awkward to see Andrew again, so she went to a bar on the other side of Brooklyn instead of the one closer to her apartment.

"You are too pretty to look this bored," a gruff voice said as the owner, a handsome man with a rocks glass filled with dark liquid, sat next to her. "Want someone to keep you company?"

She smiled at him. "Yes. Actually, I think that I would." She held her hand out to him. "I'm Maddie."

"Joe. It's nice to meet you Maddie."

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too."

He motioned to her near empty glass. "Can I buy you another drink?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure. Thank you."

"Not a problem. A pretty thing like you, you should be having all of the men in here buying you drinks." He waved the bartender and ordered another round for the both of them.

Maddie sat there listening to him flirt with her. He was bold. After only 15 minutes of light conversation, he'd already inched closer to her and put his hand on her thigh.

As Joe's thumb gently rubbed against her skin, Maddie glanced to the side. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a man sitting in the corner of the bar. He stared intently at her from across the room, sipping on a scotch on the rocks and smirking devilishly.

 _'Definitely worth doing again,'_ she thought. _'No one cooks without a few spices, after all. This relationship has gotten… quite flavorful.'_


End file.
